


that ain't my merlot on his lips

by KoreRosemarinus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Ben "Reysexual" Solo, Bodega Bay, Dark, Dark Reylo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friend Soulmates, Gen, Graphic Violence, Implied Dating/Domestic Violence, Inspired by "no body no crime" by Taylor Swift, Its going to get a smidge creepy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Malicious infidelity, Murder, Northern California, Outdoor Sex, Revenge, Rey "murder turns me on" Nobody, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Reylo Evermore Collection, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Star Wars Modern AU, Taking "I would kill for you" pretty seriously, True Crime, dark soulmates, descriptions of anger, gentle dom Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreRosemarinus/pseuds/KoreRosemarinus
Summary: “Darling?”“Yes, sweetheart?”She turned to look into her lover’s eyes.“Would you do anything for me?”“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, love.”“Good, because I need your help.”“With what?”She looked at him with a playful spark in her golden eyes and a soft smile on her freckled face.“Taking out some trash.”---ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɪɴ'ᴛ ᴍʏ ᴍᴇʀʟᴏᴛ ᴏɴ ʜɪꜱ ʟɪᴘꜱ𝕒 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜 𝕣𝕖𝕪𝕝𝕠 𝕒𝕦 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕕 𝕓𝕪 "𝕟𝕠 𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪, 𝕟𝕠 𝕔𝕣𝕚𝕞𝕖" 𝕓𝕪 𝕥𝕒𝕪𝕝𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕨𝕚𝕗𝕥
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Reylo Evermore Flash Fic





	1. suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here we are. 
> 
> I'm a little nervous as this is my first time writing anything remotely in the realm of dark fic, but when I listened to the Evermore album I immediately had this idea and two weeks later, here we are! (sidenote any concrit is much appreciated <3)
> 
> Thank you to Boba for moderating this amazing Collection and for allowing me the opportunity to challenge myself with the prompt, as well as your constant cheerleading! 
> 
> **Big warning: please mind the tags.** There will be murder, there will be twisted sex, there will be violence: its gonna get intense. 
> 
> As for the **TW for Dating/Domestic Violence** : it will be heavily implied. It does not go into deep description in scenes, but if this might be at all triggering I encourage you to read any of my other fics in lieu of this and to take care of yourself <3 
> 
> And, of course, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEPomqor2A8) to set the mood.

* * *

**Chapter 1: suspicion**

“Darling?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

She turned to look into her lover’s eyes. 

“Would you do anything for me?”

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, love.”

“Good, because I need your help.”

“With what?”

She looked at him with a playful spark in her golden eyes and a soft smile on her freckled face. 

“Taking out some trash.”

Her companion grinned in response with playful malice. His strong calloused hands reached out for hers, bringing them to the edges of his lips. He blessed them with gentle loving kisses and never broke from her adoring gaze. The tips of his thumbs danced on the soft velvet skin her hands.

“Are we hunting today?”

\----

It was Tuesday night in the sleepy town of Chandrila Cove when Rey Kanata pulled into the parking lot of Maz’s Palace for her regular Girl Night with Rose. She walked into the diner-cafe hybrid with a spring her step, her hiking boots playing small notes on the keys of the pavement. The crisp air of the Bodega Bay coastline was vicious that night but per their tradition Rey wore a sundress and got dolled up for her weekly meetup, and for Rose’s sake, she braved the cold. 

Rose was one of Rey’s best friends - and those were few and far in between. Rey’s foster brother Finn Storm (now Storm-Dameron) was definitely her oldest friend, but Rose knew her inside and out. When they met at Berkeley during their freshman year, her more spiritual friend told her they were “kindred spirits” - their souls made from the same cloth. As time went on, Rey recognized that statement to be truer than anything. When they separately moved to Chandrila Cove, their bond grew stronger and their weekly ritual kept them up to date with each other despite the growing chaos of their lives. 

The Tuesday night dinners became more important after Rose married Armitage Hux, a former trust fund brat, two years ago. Marriage settled well with Rose, which did not surprise Rey in the slightest, but did not settle so well with her dear husband. Hux was never content to living in a small town permanently, and often was of a moody disposition because of his dissatisfaction. However Rose wanted to start a family and shift away from working as CTO of a small start up she began in college. Everyone in her life knew this to be a dream of hers and while Hux, Rey imagined, was most likely supportive initially, his gambling habits at the Canto Bight Casino up north created a greater incentive to utilize Rose’s fairly high income. Despite her suspicion of Hux’s character, which was further catalyzed by his wandering eye on her own figure, Rey adored Rose and the bond they had compelled her to support her unconditionally no matter what she wanted to do. 

When she stepped into the establishment, Rey peeked around to see Rose in their usual booth with eyeliner visibly dripping down her cheeks despite her downcast gaze into her wine. She rushed to her friend immediately, not giving much care to the noise her boots made on the floor, and sat next to her in the booth. 

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” she whispered, rubbing her thumb gently to wipe away the blackened track marks on her skin.

Rose choked a sob before turning to meet her gaze. Rey’s heart shattered at the sight of her best friend, her soul sister, red-faced and teary eyed as if she had been crying for hours. Not even her foundation and eyeliner could hide that fact. Her gut tightened as righteous anger picked up on what may have possibly caused her to be in this state. While she may not have put much stock into soulmates, she inherently knew what was causing her dear friend such grief. 

“What did he do, Rose?”

\----

When Rose calmed after Rey ordered them some clam chowder and tea (in lieu of the wine that only made her more morose), she explained everything with a voice fatigued with grief. 

“Armitage is cheating on me.”

The words seemed to have a life of their own and hung in the air next to the old hanging lamp over their booth. Rey set her mug on the table, gazing upon her dear friend’s rumpled form on the other side of the table. 

“Did he tell you?” she asked. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was actually cheating on Rose, considering his slimy character, but she still wanted to support her and let her voice her truths. She also wanted to give her some semblance of hope that maybe he wasn’t actually cheating. Rey may have her own darkness, but she was not one to deprive people of hope when it still had a chance. 

Rose wiped some more tears with her jacket sleeve. She sniffled before responding, “No, but I know. He came back the other night drunk with a little bit of this deep red lipstick on his lips, and I noticed there was some extra purchases on the joint account recently. Like, he bought jewelry over at Cantonica Designers and I haven’t received anything, which is super suspicious, you know?”

Rey nodded along and drank some bits of her tea. One thing she did love about Rose was that she was always a very intuitive person: she always had great instincts about this sort of thing. It was certainly clear to Rey at least that Hux was up to no good and was definitely cheating on her.

He was lucky Rose even showed him a lick of compassion otherwise she would have rung him by his balls on the mast of her sailboat and leave him for the gulls. 

No one fucks with her friends. Especially not one of her soulmates.

Rey reached out her hand to Rose’s, and gave it a gentle squeeze, not saying a word. She rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand and let her continue. 

“I just need proof, you know? I think he did it, but I just can’t prove it.”

Rey nodded in a show of support. “Are you going to talk to him about it?”

Her friend fiddled with her tea mug. She then met Rey’s gaze for a brief moment full of determination that juxtaposed the remnants of agony on her face. 

“I think I need to confront him.”

Rey flashed a big sunny smile, radiating her support for her friend. “I think that will be good, Rosie. I always have your back, no matter what.”

Rose gave a small twitch of a smile back, “Thanks, Rey. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Her smile grew even bigger and she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

“Always here for you, babes.”

The two girls then walked out of Maz’s Palace together and Rey gave her bereaved friend another bear hug that ended in giggles and smiles. She saw Rose off and as she walked back to her own car all she could think was what she would do to someone who dared to hurt her soul sister.

Perhaps some fun with a knife, for a start?

She had always liked to keep those sort of moments _intimate_.

\----

It was about fifteen minutes of a drive back to her small ranch style home that she shared with her boyfriend Ben Solo. They had been dating for about four years before Ben decided to buy the house a few months ago. He had just finished his last tour in the Marine Corps when he decided to plant his roots in Chandrila Cove permanently. Having grown up in the area, he was previously hesitant to chain himself to such a small town. It wasn’t until he met Rey when she moved to the area that he began to open himself to the idea, and wasn’t until he started dating her that he made the decision officially. She initially chastised him for such a grand impulse purchase but in all frankness she was more than happy to officially have somewhere to call home. 

She announced herself when she walked in and dropped her car keys in the small dish on the hallway table. She hung up her coat and kicked off her boots before walking into the living room where she caught Ben watching the news and nursing a Chandrila Brewing Co. beer. His eyes lit up at her entrance and immediately he stood up from the reclining chair, abandoning his beer. 

“Well, hello there,” he said with the broadest grin on her face, nearly threatening to split his face in two. He kissed her with a little bit of extra passion than the norm. He loved greeting his girlfriend was bravado and theatrics that suited his lineage of smooth-talking gentlemen, but this particular greeting had some fervor simmering underneath the surface.

Rey decided the dress she wore was a justified purchase then.

She slightly smiled at Ben when they parted and he knew immediately something was wrong.

“Is everything alright? How was Rose?” he asked, knowing Rey would eventually tell him what was on her mind. He led her to the couch and sat her on his lap. He rubbed her back gently as he gazed upon his entire world and waited for her to speak. 

After a small moment, Rey sighed and began to explain.

“She’s a mess,” she said wistfully, her anger bubbling deep beneath her empathetic pain for her friend. 

Ben’s brow creased in concern. “What’s going on with her?”

“She thinks Hux is cheating on her.”

He grimaced: he used to be good friends with Hux growing up but thankfully decided to end that friendship when he realized the former thought of nothing but himself. Admittedly, he would agree that he was probably cheating but kept his suspicions to himself for the moment.

“Does she have any proof?”

“He’s apparently charged a thing or two to their joint account that Rose finds suspicious and had some lipstick stains on his lips one night.”

Ben became more furious at Hux’s brazen infidelity. If you were going to cheat like that, you might as well leave the person and not put them through such suffering. 

“I’m worried about her. She’s going to confront him about it today or tomorrow and she said she’ll let me know how it goes. But you know Hux, he’s a slimy bastard.”

His cock twitched at the anger leaking out in Rey’s voice. He always found it so hot when she was fiery and let her darker passions overtake her. Truly, he couldn’t help the biological reaction. His hand moved from stroking her back to grazing her waist. 

“Do you think it’s about the money?” he asked, trying to hold himself together. 

“I think so,” she responded, reaching for Ben’s beer and taking a sip, “That’s what I’m worried about: his gambling seems to be getting worse. I know he isn’t usually a violent person but if anything happens to her-”

“We’ll take care of it,” he whispered with a husky tone, taking the beer back and finishing it off. He put it down and took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist in a show of intimacy.

“I promise. It will work out. If he fucked up, we’ll have some fun with him, darling.”

The love of his life smiled down at him and immediately took his mouth in a passionate kiss. It wasn’t until she was naked and writhing on the floor moments later, his mouth eating her cunt alive, that she began to feel remotely at ease again.


	2. affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think he’s up to something,” Paige said, muttering quietly so that only Rey could hear. She didn’t need to ask: she knew exactly what she was talking about.
> 
> She met her eyes and nodded, nothing but fury and murderous intent burning in her chest.
> 
> “He definitely is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is where the smut tag is going to kick in. This is my first time writing anything re: smut so any concrit is much appreciated! 
> 
> Again, I am going to do my PSA of **mind the tags** : stuff is going to get dark. If anything might make you squeamish, please direct your reading eyes elsewhere. 
> 
> On that note, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: affirmation**

By the time next Tuesday came about, Rey hadn’t heard so much as a peep from Rose. While it wasn’t uncommon, she was anxious at the radio silence from her friend. Especially considering the last meeting they had, and the subpar quality of Hux’s character, she was particularly nervous that something may have happened to her. 

And when an hour passed after their usual agreed upon meeting time with no contact, she knew something was desperately wrong. She had left five voicemails on Rose’s phone, each of them increasing in urgency. Rose never missed a call, let alone two in a row. She texted their friends in town and no one reported any sign of her, not even her sister Paige.

Rey’s temper began to amplify underneath her skin. She immediately called Ben, making sure to compose her fury and fear for the sake of functionality. Right now, her dark emotions would be no help to anyone, especially Rose. She tried to forget the tear-stained smile on Rose’s face when they last saw each other so that her heart wouldn’t fall completely out of her chest and her fury wouldn't fight its way to the surface. 

“Rey?” Ben said as he answered, “Is everything alright?”

Her anger turned into tears edging out of the corners of her eyes.

“Rose didn’t show up and she’s not answering her calls. No one’s seen or heard from her.”

Ben, her amazing Ben, immediately sprung into action.

“I’ll call Dad and see if the cops know anything. I’m leaving now to pick you up.”

Angry tears fell down her cheeks. 

“I’m going to kill him, Ben.”

There was a small pause on the line before the love of her life whispered, “We’ll get him together, sweetheart.”

\---

Ben picked Rey up from the diner and on the drive back, Han Solo, former Sheriff of Sonoma County, called them to update them on the situation. 

“She was reported missing last Friday by her husband. Apparently, no one has seen or heard from her since last Tuesday.”

Rey’s blood ran cold all over her body except for the spot on her thigh where Ben refused to move his hand from. 

She was probably the last person to see her best friend alive.

“What did he say in the report?” Ben asked, the calm demeanor he acquired in the military juxtaposing the chaotic energy in Rey's soul. 

Han’s gruff voice responded on the speakerphone. “He’s claiming that he just woke up on Wednesday morning to her things cleared out from the closet and no sign of her anywhere.”

“That’s horseshit.”

“I know, kid. Screams foul play all over it. But, the guys are on it and looking for her regardless. They looked all around the house and the car she left behind and didn’t find anything.” 

“There must have been something,” Rey said, leveling her voice to hide her inner hysteria.

“Sorry, kid, not from what they told me. But, I’ll let you know if I hear something. For now, it's just considered a missing person case.”

Rey groaned in frustration. Ben followed, “Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime, kid. Let me know if anything comes up that I can help with.”

“Will do.”

They said goodbyes and Ben hung up the phone. The drive home after was silent, only the engine of Ben’s Jeep breaking the silence of the foggy night. 

“Rose would never run away,” Rey said once they came to the house, “Not without telling me.”

Her boyfriend and partner kept his hand on her back as they walked inside. Ben dropped the keys into the side dish by the door and let Rey talk out her suspicions on the living room couch. He went ahead and lit the fireplace and prepared a cup of mint tea the way she liked it.

“We promised that we’d be there for one another, no matter what. Something’s happened and he definitely had something to do with it.”

Now surrounded by the safety of her home, she crouched and began to sob. 

“I failed her, Ben," she cried, her dark twisted emotions leaking out into the atmosphere. 

Her lover scooped her up into his arms and let her just cry and scream her frustration and premature grief.

“You didn’t, darling. We’ll get everyone together and get a search party going. And remember, I promised we’d figure it out. We’ll make sure he gets what’s coming to him, sweetheart.”

Rey looked up at him and let him wipe away her tears. 

“No one can hurt you like this and let you live.”

She smiled at the murderous tone in voice. What did she do to deserve him?

Some might find Rey’s penchant for some of the darker things in life off-putting but Ben thrived on it. He was born with a certain shadow in his soul, which caused him a great bit of distress growing up. He often found that his tempest was misunderstood by others: his rages were feared by all who knew him, including his family. He thought the Marines would curb his twilight soul, but instead he found that the experience had given him the opportunity to accept the twisted man he was. 

When he met Rey, he realized he really wasn't alone in the dark. Their dark and horrid souls were perfect matches for one another. They were two parts of the same whole, whose inner dark shadows lit candles of desire within each other. And those flames did not dim as time went on. 

If anything they blazed so much brighter being with one another.

Simply put, it fucking turned Rey on to have a boyfriend willing to kill someone for her. The devotion he had for her made her feel like she was never alone, and for her that was everything she ever needed. 

Despite her grief, she kissed his lips with deep hunger and unhinged passion.  Ben met her fervor with his tongue exploring her mouth. His hand reached out for her waist, slowly climbing their way up her back. Rey held his head and began to tug on his hair, eliciting an animalistic groan from deep within his throat. He moved her to the floor, not even trying to stop himself from trying to eating her alive. His teeth and lips trailed down her neck and across her collarbone, leaving small love bites in their wake. All the while, Rey began to moan and whine from the contact. She could feel herself getting slick through her black lace underwear and her need to be filled grew exponentially. 

He wasted no time in pulling out her tits from her sundress and nibbling where he could. Rey’s moans increased in volume as he hurriedly pulled down her underwear and began to play with her clit, slowly building up pressure. Simultaneously he pushed the tip of one finger into her. She screamed his name in between her moans: his name becoming like a confession. 

"You're so wet, darling," Ben murmured. 

"All for you," Rey panted out, writhing to get the pressure she needed inside of her. He relented and pushed in deeper, thrusting it in and out at a teasingly low pace but fast enough for Rey to feel the coil in her begin to tighten.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" he asked nearly growling in her ear, "Tell me."

She whimpered, feeling more keyed up with the dark tone of his voice. 

"Fill me. I need you to fill me, Ben."

He responded by adding another finger which made Rey whine higher. 

“God, you’re gorgeous like this,” Ben muttered as he moved to take off his shirt revealing a bare chest with a familiar Marine Corps tattoo over his heart. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, fisting it with a steady pace. 

After all the time they have been dating, Rey never got tired of his cock. All she wanted to do when she saw it was suck on it until his cum dripped down her throat but now she was too far gone to even grab it. She needed him inside of her before she lost her mind.

“Ben, please,” Rey cried, reaching for her entrance for some relief.

He moved her hand abruptly before slipping in her wet entrance. Rey keened, finally getting what she needed.

"Mine," he growled, sloppily kissing her while he continued to hold down her wrist. He thrust rapidly, making sure to play with her clit as he did. 

“No one fucks with my baby,” he said, building up to his climax, "I'm going to take care of you, sweetheart. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you."

Her coil began to tighten and her voice began to rise. Ben continued his pace while Rey reached for his hips, holding him steady while she called out his name like it was sacred. 

"Ben, I'm gonna come!" she cried out.

"Come for me," he growled, his hand moving from her wrist to her cheek.

Almost on command, her walls fluttered as she came with a wail, trembling at the wave of pleasure filling her body. Ben groaned as he followed shortly after, calling out her name. When he spilled inside her, he met her golden eyes lit up in an endorphin-induced daze. She giggled as she wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“We’ll take care of him,” Ben promised as he kissed her softly on her reddened lips. 

She smiled despite her disheveled dress. “Together. We just need some proof now.”

\----

Rey arrived at the search party organized the next morning at Mon Calamari gas station with dried out eyes and red-blotchy cheeks. She is supported by the grace of Ben’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. He called off work at his mother's wealth management firm so that he could help with the search, and he came prepared to search the terrain with his old combat boots and fatigue pants. 

He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head before walking over to his dad and the other police officers. Rey was somewhat relieved knowing that Ben was here to help: his military background provided him with the ideal skills to be able to help coordinate the group’s search efficiently with the local police. 

She walked to the main group of her friends and waited for more to show. Finn and Poe drove in from Jenner to help, in addition to some local volunteers. When Rey walked up, the two of them patted her shoulders, saying nothing substantial lest they give her false hope or say the wrong thing. The mood is somber between them but they held onto a small glimmer of hope that they might find some proof of her. Rose’s sister Paige and her wife Kaydel Connix were distributing coffee to everyone when Rey walked up to them. 

She didn’t know Paige intimately well; just from stories Rose had told her of their childhood and the interactions they had at her wedding. But, seeing the look of grief-stricken hope in her eyes when she greeted her made Rey feel like they knew each other a lifetime. They briefly embraced in greeting, but could not hide their mutual anguish. 

“Hey,” Rey said when they parted, “How are you holding up?”

Paige sadly sighed with an attempted smile, tears welling up in her eyes: “Ask me a less difficult question.”

Rey chuckled and felt more tears in her eyes - she couldn’t believe she had any left.

“Yeah, I’m the same,” she responded. 

Paige nodded, understanding her exact sentiment. Ben then came and wrapped his arm around her waist, whispering to her, “We’re good to go.”

She nodded and, after briefly re-introducing him to Paige, the group mobilized for the search, which lasted just about all day with nothing to show for it. 

At the end of the day, the group met at Dex’s for drinks, perhaps in some vain attempt to reconcile with the morbid reality that Rose is most likely dead. 

But between Rey and Paige, sitting next to each other at the bar, there was one fact that was not lost on them: Hux conspicuously did not show up.

“I think he’s hiding something,” Paige said, muttering quietly so that only Rey could hear. She didn’t need to ask: she knew exactly what she was talking about.

She met her eyes and nodded, nothing but fury and murderous intent burning in her chest.

“He definitely is.”


	3. execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’m going to kill him_ , she thought.
> 
> And, judging by the brand new tires on his car that Rey knew Rose had argued with him about before, he’s been taking full advantage of the newly unrestrained joint finances. Her fury compounded when her mind began to imagine what else he spent Rose’s money on.
> 
> _I’m going to make him suffer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And officially its completed <3 
> 
> **Housekeeping:**  
>  \- **MIND. THE. TAGS.** This is a very sexually explicit and violent chapter, and if any of the tags make you squick, please turn back. But, if you do have any questions/clarifications on the tags, feel free to ask on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/korerosemarinus)
> 
> \- On the note of tags, I added a few specific tags on the sexual content of this chapter so please be advised. There is some rough sex, but it is all consensual/encouraged so be advised :) 
> 
> Thank you again to Boba for managing this collection: this was a helluva fun time to write and it helped me grow as a writer so thank you!
> 
> Enjoy <3

* * *

**Chapter 3: execution**

A week after the search, Rey resigned herself to her grief. Rose was still listed as a missing person and it was only a matter of time before she was declared legally dead. Every day seemed to bring a new form of grey skies and nothing seemed to uplift Rey’s spirits. Her grief manifested itself into teary mornings, angry afternoons, and long evenings with Ben fucking her into their mattress that only provided a momentary oblivion from the loss of her friend.

What really stuck in Rey’s mind was how Rose at the very least deserved justice and that she and her family were deprived of that. It was clear to Rey - and to Paige from the bar meet-ups they had following the search - that Hux was responsible in some way.

And that point was definitely clear when, in the parking lot of the local Safeway where she was loading groceries into her car, she saw him. He was stepping out of his black Audi with Bazine Netal, a trust fund acquaintance from Hux’s youth. Rey had the distinct pleasure of meeting her at Rose and Hux’s wedding, where their limited conversation was built around her particular displeasure of the decoration and of the income bracket of the guest list. God, she wanted to choke her right there in the ballroom but, tragically, decided against it.

The scene she was witnessing fueled her anger so intensely you would think Rey’s blood was made of pure gasoline. When she saw Bazine walk around the car to give a small peck on Hux’s cheek, she could do nothing but stare with absolute murder in her heart and absolute hatred in her eyes. 

It only became more ferocious when she noticed Bazine’s merlot red lipstick, and Rose’s words came back to haunt her. 

Bazine was the mistress.

Hux _was_ cheating on Rose, that son of a bitch. 

_ I’m going to kill him,  _ she thought _. _

And, judging by the brand new tires on his car that Rey knew Rose had argued with him about before, he’s been taking full advantage of the newly unrestrained joint finances. Her fury compounded when her mind began to imagine what else he spent Rose’s money on.

_ I’m going to make him suffer. _

Her best friend’s beaming smile flashed in her mind. Her grief morphed into wrath and began to clench on Rey’s throat. She wondered how the conversation went; did he kill her when she confronted him or did he wait like a predator and then kill her in her sleep so she didn’t fight back?

_Fucking animal._

Did he dump her in the Bay, like some mob hit? Or did he find some other slimy way to ensure there would be no trace of her to find?

Rey’s breaths became labored as she tried to bottle the fury. 

Hux caught her glare and made a grimace that evolved into a smirk as he eyed her up and down like she was a cow ready for auction, with Bazine none the wiser. She glowered at him as he and Bazine walked into the Safeway like it was any ordinary day: like the world hadn’t turned upside down like it had for Rey the last week. 

It was that interaction that sealed his fate. 

She quickly finished loading up her groceries and on the drive home she began to plan. Rey, full of darkness as she was, knew she needed to be methodical when it came to successfully carrying this out. It had to be spotless, untraceable, and above all else beyond the scope of the local police force. 

She needed to make sure this was done properly. For Rose, she needed to make it perfect.

She had the knowledge and the plan, but needed the manpower.

And she knew exactly who to turn to. 

* * *

When Rey arrived at home, the fire in her blood had reached its melting point. The adrenaline in her body seemed to leak out from her heart into every fiber of her body. She wordlessly searched for Ben in the house after dropping her bag and the groceries on the kitchen table. Like a feral predator, she looked through every room until she caught the shadow of a navy sweater out of the bedroom room. She wanted to get fucked immediately and cool her body down in the embrace of his body. Rey hurried outside and saw Ben organizing the firewood lined up against the house. 

He turned at the sound of Rey’s shoes strutting down the deck. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted, taking stock of the ferocity in her eyes. He knew that look - he knew it anywhere. Almost like clockwork, he pulled off his gloves rapidly and, right when he opened his arms out to her, she ripped off her shirt and bra and jumped into his arms. Ben gripped her legs as she kissed him like they hadn’t been fucking the entire week and like she was so deprived of his lips. He smiled briefly against her lips as they gnawed on his. When he tasted blood on his lips, his primordial instincts kicked in. He growled and carried her to the soft grassy patch of their garden and laid her down, their lips still joined.

Rey shoved down her pants and lace underwear, unable to wait further for his touch. She also didn’t hesitate to pull his sweater off of him and let her fingernails create paths all over his back. A deep rumble escaped from deep within Ben’s chest and Rey didn’t think she could get any wetter. 

The calloused pads of his fingers played with the edges of her cunt, grazing her clit, exploring them as if it was their first time together. The thing about Ben that Rey loved was that he took his time to touch every part of her and always managed to draw out every bit of pleasure from her. Her breathy wimpers cried out into the misty afternoon which was easily forgotten in the company of their shared heat. The feeling of the grass on her back failed in distracting her from the ecstasy of Ben’s fingers. 

“Naughty, naughty girl,” he huskily crooned as his fingers entered her, “Jumping me out in the garden.”

She could only respond with a struggled moan and he pumped in and out of her. He kissed her naked breasts, taking extra care to mark her with his teeth which made her cry out. 

“Ben-” she gasped before he began to nibble down her body to her apex. 

“Mmmmmh,” he responded as he continued to move down, “What is it sweetheart?”

“Anhhh.”

“You need to use your words, love,” he replied in between licking away at her clit, “I don’t know what you want unless you tell me.”

The truth was that she had all the time for slow later - she needed him now hard and fast, and she, beyond everything, wanted to feel his darkness mix with hers.

“Bennnn,” she cried out, the lightness of her burgeoning organism trickling down her arms, “I need fast. Fast, pleaasseeee.”

With a long suck, Ben lifted his head off of her mount and moved up to meet her eyes. Her slick shined on his chin as he grinned devilishly. 

“You want fast?” 

She nodded desperately, already feeling the edge of her denied orgasm. “Please, I need it.”

Ben chuckled, sending a sinister thrill down to Rey’s cunt. He kissed her cheek while moving his hand to her side. 

“Turn over.”

Excitedly, she turned and felt the sharp tug of Ben’s hands at her hips. He removed his hands and Rey, knowing full well to wait, groaned in frustration at the lack of contact. Right when she felt to groan out, Ben’s tongue ran up and down the puckered hole of her ass and the opening of her cunt, causing her to mewl. 

“Such a good girl for me,” Rey heard him say in between her moans and the sound of rustling denim and his belt-buckle.  She felt his worn and cooled palm wrap its way around her neck, lightly choking her. In her ear, he exhaled and chuckled again.

“And my good girl gets what she wants.”

The fullness of his cock pressed into her, completely sheathing itself in her cunt. Rey cried out at the sudden feeling but pattered into mewls as he began to voraciously fuck her into the grassy ground. Their grunts and mewling mixed together into a combined euphoria that made Rey feel like she was flying over the Bay. 

“ _ Benbenbenben _ ,” she chanted, chasing her orgasm.

“Mhmmmmm is my good girl going to cum for me?”

She nodded wordlessly, feeling the high of her pleasure begin to overflow.

“Oh god,” he responded, hold onto her ass as he thrusted even deeper into her, “Oh god, sweetheart, I’m gonna cum-”

Rey’s moan hit a high pitch as she felt bliss flare throughout her body, and Ben’s groans began to fracture as he shortly felt his orgasm crest over and he filled her up with spend. Covered in sweat, he slowly pulled out of her and laid down on his back next to her in the cool grass. Rey collapsed onto her stomach, letting the dirt cake her elbows as she laid her head on her arms. Ben moved, still heaving from exertion, and scooped her up into his arms. They drifted into a light sleep, ignoring the cold of the ocean air on their heated skin.

* * *

“Darling?” Rey asked.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Ben replied, opening his eyes slightly to look at her.

She shifted to look into her lover’s eyes. 

“Would you do anything for me?”

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, love.”

“Good, because I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Taking out some trash.”

Ben grinned.

“Are we going hunting?”

* * *

The old boat puttered out onto the bay slowly, which gave Rey time to comprehend the events of the last 24 hours. She steered the boat out from the marina into the fog-drenched distance of open water with determination. 

She decided upon her mission, and she was seeing it through. 

When Rey was a teenager and her foster dad Chewie suggested she get her boating license, she was completely put off by the suggestion. But, now, she was belatedly grateful for the advice and guidance, and his old dingy, as now getting rid of the evidence was a lot simpler. 

Ben agreed that their method was ideal: although not aesthetically glamorous (he remarked it was too low-bar for them), it made the evidence nonexistent. Additionally, if the saltwater didn’t help the decomposition, the sharks definitely would. And even if the police found his body, the way Rey cut up his face with her vintage hunting knife would make identification that much harder. Plus, it's probably even harder to identify someone with their eyes plucked out.

Serves him right for his wandering eyes. 

Ben always did have the best ideas with these sorts of things, including sniping Hux with his old military long-range Silencer rifle once Rey had distracted him with some “unorthodox” methods at Rose’s old house. There was a reason he received so many distinctions for his prowess during his service: it was a clear single shot that hit its target right on the dot. 

She had to swallow the bile that came up at her memory of proto-seducing that vile monster of a man. She knew Ben got extra satisfaction shooting him in the face from the trees because of it at least: he despised the thought of anyone else touching her, but begrudgingly understood it was necessary. She smiled at the memory as she cut the motor of the boat when she reached a sufficient distance out in open water. 

She moved slowly, making sure to balance the boat to keep it steady, and grunted as she struggled to lift his body up over the side. Ben would probably be helping if he wasn’t making sure to clean his rifle and to eradicate the aftermath of their incident. He had cleaned up enough of their incidents in the past where he was an expert in how to cover up a scene. With an audible splash, the body landed on the water.  As the corpse sunk into the dark abyss, Rey sat back and sighed, her mission accomplished. 

Finally, there was some justice for Rose. She might not have been able to save her, or be able to get her back, but Rey was able to give her justice. 

It was the least she could do for her beloved friend. 

Days later, when Bazine reported Hux missing, the subsequent investigation eventually linked back to Rose’s disappearance. The police asked around and everyone suggested they had no idea who could’ve caused Hux’s disappearance. 

When the police sought their sights on Rey as a potential suspect, Paige was sure to tell the cops that Rey and Ben were both with her and Kaydel for their regular game night on the night he went missing, and there was no possible way they could have had anything to do with it as they stayed the night after dabbling too much into the wine stock. 

So, the police eliminated her as a suspect and then turned their sights on Bazine. As it turned out, she had conveniently taken out a life insurance policy recently on him that was certainly considerable, and it was enough to arrest her for both of the disappearances. 

When the nightly news broadcast came on TV the day of her arrest, Ben and Rey snuggled up to each other and watched it together. 

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, nuzzling her forehead. 

She moaned at the gentle touch. “Yes, darling?”

“I was thinking,” he replied, shifting to get a better look at her face, “I want to marry you.”

She smiled brightly and turned to face him. “Mhmmm, Do you?”

“Absolutely I do,” he said, teasing the ties of her sweatpants, “I want to be your husband. I want to be myself with you, forever and always.”

She giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Do you really?”

“Yes,” he whispered, his hands moving to her cheeks, holding her face steady, “More than anything.”

Rey, not stopping her smiling, moved to straddle her man.

“So?” he followed, matching her smile.

“Yes,” she whispered back, her forehead touching hers, “Yes, I’ll marry you, Ben.”

They kissed and fucked in front of the TV for a long while, letting out their ministrations and moans into the misty night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me on Twitter and Tumblr!


End file.
